Mobile and relatively fixed platforms may include hardware resources, such as a primary circuit board to couple a central processing unit (CPU) to a clock generator, a graphics card, volatile memory such as random access memory (RAM), a flash read-only memory (ROM) or dedicated non-volatile (NV) memory space, and a high capacity non-volatile memory device such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The platform may also include software resources, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), a virtual machine monitor (VMM), and one or more guest operating systems (OSs) running on the VMM. Alternate NV memory devices, such as on-board or removable low latency memory may be added to platforms to either replace the HDD or to complement the HDD depending on the use and form of the platform.
Cost efficient and low power platforms including servers, desktops, laptops, netbooks, mobile and other handheld devices are evolving to require minimal power consumption with reduced complexity and cost. The platforms occasionally operate in idle or powered-down states to accommodate lower power requirements.
Some solid state disks (SSD) based on NV memory devices such as NAND (not and) have endurance specifications limiting a number of program/erase cycles they can perform before their data storage characteristics degrade. To ensure that endurance limitations are not prematurely exceeded, a governing device may be applied to ensure that cycling limits are not exceeded in a specified lifetime. A mechanism for tracking relative states of the SSD to indicate how and/or when the SSD is used over its lifetime is lacking to avoid a constant power-on presumption.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.